I Hate It Here,,,
by To-San
Summary: Kio has to babysit a group of deranged children at Chuckie Cheese, and he drags Soubi along with him. Rated T for excessive Kio-ness and crack towards the end. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE. Please review? For my birthday?


Hello! To-San is BACK! Even though I wasn't even gone for that long...

Annnnyway, I would like to thank PROMOCAT and OKY VERLO for reviewing on my last story, called "Soubi's a Cat?" You should read it! It's cute!

Annnnyway, I promised cookies to reviewers! *Gives cookies to Promocat and Oky Verlo* ENJOY!

On with the story! Oh, wait: disclaimer!

I, To-San, totally awesome person, do not own Loveless...or Chuckie Cheese...or Chuckie the mouse rat thing.

BEGIN:

"Kio, why am I here again?"

Kio's eyebrow twitched irritably. "Because, Sou-chan, I agreed to babysit this mob of little kids but I can't do it by myself!"

The two artists were standing in line at the local kiddie joint, and 11 or so little kids that they were supposed to be watching were all bunched up together. Soubi hadn't wanted to go in the first place; he would have much rather gone and visited Ritsuka, but Kio had somehow convinced him to come HERE and watch a group of screaming, troublesome children.

"Next!" The lady at the counter called out, closing the register from the previous customers.

Kio stepped foreward and started to figure out how much it would cost for 11 kids and 2 adults. He dug around in his disheveled wallet, dropping receipts and lollipop wrappers on the floor.

"Ummm, here's 5 dollars... And here's another 5... No wait that's a green apple lollipop wrapper... Here's 10... Oh hey, a lollipop! I musta missed this one!"

Both Soubi and the lady at the register were getting annoyed as Kio was getting more trash and random pieces of paper with girl's (and boy's) cell phone numbers than money. Reaching into his own pocket, Soubi pulled out a 20 and slapped it on the counter. "Kio, clean up your mess and let's go." He said, ignoring the flirtatious glances from the register lady.

Kio looked at the mess on the floor, and then at Soubi, and back again. Then he got a huge smile on his face and turned to the group of children.

"Hey kids, who wants to play the Clean-up game!" He said with enthusiasm. All the kids just looked at him until a little girl in the back said "Me!"

"All right!" Kio and the little girl started to play the made-up 'Clean-Up game.' Soubi was about to suggest they go wait for Kio at a table when the little girl picked up a piece of paper with a phone number on it and said, "Why do you have my Mommie's phone number?"

While Soubi stifled a chuckle, Kio snatched the paper out of her hand and said "No reason that you need to know! Now come on, let's sit down."

Kio led them to a group of tables so they could all sit down. After a few minutes of "I'm hungry!" from the kids and Kio, an employee brought them the pizza they had ordered (I based it off of Chuckie Cheese XD).

The kids shut up for about 10 minutes while they ate. Soubi stared at the mess the place passed off as pizza and decided he was not eating that. Kio, on the other hand, dug in like it was a 5 star meal with steak and mashed potatoes with gravy.

"Hey Sou-chan, why aren't you eating?" Kio asked with his mouth partially full.

Leaning away from him so he wouldn't get half chewed whatever-it-was-pizza on him, Soubi lied and said he wasn't that hungry.

Bored, Soubi pulled out a book on Japanese Art he had brought with him, not going to watch little children eat with their mouthed open.

When the kids (and Kio) finished eating, the kids all jumped up to play games, begging "Uncle Kio" for money to buy tokens. Of course Kio made another mess on the floor trying to pull out money and resulted in another round of the 'Cleanup Game.'

"Sooo Sou-chan," Kio said, sliding back into his seat in the booth next to Soubi, scooting much closer than needed. "Wanna come over to my house tonight instead of the Aoyagi brat's?" He said flirtatiously, pulling the book away from Soubi's face so he could get his attention.

One little boy who was still sitting at their table, since he hadn't finished eating, looked up from chewing the cheese dripping from the edge of his pizza and said to Kio, "You're gay!"

"What the hell!" Kio shouted. The boy, wearing a green backwards baseball cap, said, "You said a bad word!" This argument went on for several minutes, and Soubi tryed to ignore Kio and the brat acting like children (even if the brat was a kid). Right when he thought he would finally lose his patience, a voice over the loudspeaker came on.

'ITS 12 O' CLOCK, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! CHUCKIE CHEESE IS HERE!'

All the kids, including the little brat, ran off to the stage, where Chuckie Cheese-obviously a man in a costume-was standing and waving to them.

'Finally, peace and quiet.' Soubi thought. Suddenly Kio jumped up and went Chibi, screaming like a fangirl. "OMG IT'S CHUCKIE!" He gushed, and grabbed Soubi's art book out of his hands, ripped out a blank page in the back, stole a pen from the shirt pocket of a passing employee, and ran off to meet Chuckie.

'Wtf?' Soubi thought, looking at the damage to his book...his LIBRARY book.

Suddenly Kio returned, presumedly with Chuckie the Mouse's illegible signature on the book page. Soubi was about to give him a piece if his mind when Kio said excitedly,

"Sou-chan, gimme your cell phone! I wanna picture with him!" Kio grabbed Soubi's phone from his pocket and Soubi's hand and rocketed off to the stage where Chuckie was getting ready to say goodbye.

"Wait Chuckie! My friend and I want a picture with you!" Kio said and the man in the rat, mouse, whatever costume put his costume-clad arm around the candy-loving man's shoulders. Kio put one arm around the guy's shoulders and the other around Soubi's.

"Kio, I don't want a picture with a guy in a costu-" Too late. Someone already took the picture; and with his own cell phone!

"I hate it here..." Soubi grumbled to himself as he stared at the picture of a rat mouse thing with it's arm around his 'friend's' shoulders, and himself being forcibly held there by Kio, with an annoyed look on his glasses-clad face.

END!

Ok, I came up with the idea when me and my friend went to Chuckie Cheese and my friend made me go see Chuckie cause we'd get free tickets. Mwaahaaa... Chuckie made us all do the Cupid Shuffle, and I made a video of it all :) BLACKMAIL...

Annnnyway, review please! Yesterday was my Birthday! We actually, it's today cause I'm writing it on my birthday, but I can't post it till one day later, so when you read this... *Thinks* Ok, my Birthday was yesterday, on the 9th, (I'm writing this on the 9th X] )

SO REVIEW AND WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I would really appreciate it!

-To-San


End file.
